Living Arrangements
by joeypotter85
Summary: Just another Pacey/Joey story
1. Living arrangements

**Description: Joey and Pacey never got together, set after high school.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters only the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I'll update regularly.**

 **Living Arrangements:**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Anyone else notice how since this Joey chick moved in, Pacey's sex life has become non-existent? Which, considering the two basically share a room it's actually a bit hilarious.", points out Wren with an amused shake of his head and a laugh. First of all, since when is my sex life now a topic for discussion? Secondly, Potter and I do not share a bedroom she just always seems to wonder from her room to mine when somethings bothering her. Thirdly, the thought of sleeping with Joey hasn't even crossed my mind. Not because it's not an entertaining one, merely because I'm fairly certain were I ever to make a move on her...she would sock me one. For the most part whenever Jo finds her way into my bed, I let her stay long enough to fall asleep before carrying her back and tucking her into her own bed.**

" **Lets be honest, my sex life was a mess long before Joey showed up. Secondly, we're talking about a girl I grew up with. There is nothing between Potter and I.", I counter with a frown while rolling my eyes. All that Jo and I are nor ever will be is good friends. Nothing is ever going to change that between the two of us. Do I find her to be in the least bit attractive? To be honest, yes I do. This said that does not mean that I would ever pursue Joey. Aside from despising one another and getting on the others last nerve, Joey and I have nothing in common. Sure there may have been a brief time in high school, where I found myself following Joey around all but looking for reason to spend time with her. Fine and maybe once or twice I had even wondered what would happen if I had kissed Potter, but those thoughts passed and so did my feelings toward her.**

" **I don't know Witter, she sure does seems to seek you out whenever she's upset or hurting.", observes Ben much to my disliking. What does that have to do with anything? Joey has always sought me out when she was hurting. That doesn't mean that she is into me. The only thing that means is that I'm a source of comfort for her and someone she has come to trust and rely on. Why should that be a bad thing? Truth be told, I like knowing that Joey needs me. I'm glad that I am someone she knows that she could trust and depend on. Lately Joey's relationship with her supposed boyfriend has been a bit rocky. On bad days, after an argument or fight I'll find Potter curled up in my bed asleep with a book she'd been reading. Personally, the guy she's been off and on with sounds like a real prick. I honestly have no clue why she even gives him the time of day.**

" **I'm Joey's oldest friend, why wouldn't she come to me when she's upset?", I counter with an agitated roll of my eyes. These two are slowly getting on my last nerve tonight. No idea why they're suddenly taking such an interest in my sex life or friendship with Joey but the subject is getting old and quick. I'm not an idiot, I know what they're implying. These two think there's a chance Joey might be into me. They could not be any further from wrong though. Potter has never once shown an interest in me as more then a friend. Believe me, there was only a brief moment in time where I had wished she would. Hope doesn't always spring eternal though. I have long since come to terms with the notion that there will never be a Potter and I.**

 **Taking a bite from his cheese burger, Wren arches an eyebrow in my direction," Alright, let me ask you this Witter. Would you kiss Joey if the opportunity ever presented itself?"**

 **Not knowing how or even wanting to answer, I finish the last of my soda," Well, considering that it never will? I highly doubt that I would."**

" **Fine, you're not into Joey. This said, if she ever ended things with the idiot she's with...would you care if I made a move on her Witter?", pries Ben after a minute or so of silence. His question catches my attention and I tense slightly. Ben has got to be kidding me right now. Is he seriously trying to tell me that he is into Joey? Since when? Why does he need my permission to ask Joey out? I am not her keeper. Potter is a big girl who is more then capable of making her own decisions. Why should it matter to me if Ben made a move on Joey? Except for whatever reason, it does and I can't help bawling a fist at my side. Why the hell should it matter to me who Joey ends up with?**

" **What the hell do you think Ben?", I ask in return without the slightest hesitation. Fine so Ben isn't a horrible guy, this isn't to say I'm not the least bit protective over whom Potter dates. At the end of the day, I only want whats best for her. Whether Ben is a decent guy or not is not the point. If he ever broke Joey's heart, I would break his jaw. If Ben doesn't know this by now then he must be a complete moron. The guy has heard the story about how I was almost suspended in high school for picking a fight with a guy who had ruined Potter's mural. He seriously should have already known the answer to this question, can't blame him for trying though. What guy with eyes wouldn't want his shot with Joey? The girl is most definitely a catch, unfortunately I never once caught Jo and just as soon gave up hope trying.**

" **It was just a question, relax Witter.", refrains Ben while taking a step back. Not sure why I give a damn, I just want what ever is best for Joey. Last thing I want is to see her with tears in her eyes. The idiots she's been so off and on with had better be glad we have yet to cross paths. More then a few times, I have had the displeasure of swiping away tears from Joey's eyes. It doesn't matter the reason, whether he forgot a date or canceled last second the end result was always the same a hurt and upset Josephine Potter. Whose always the one left picking up the pieces at the end of the day? Me. It is not as though I mind, I just hate how Joey lets this guy get the best of her and treat her so badly.**

" **Speak of the devil and there she appears, looks like someone dozed off on the couch reading again Witter.", teases Wren before giving me a light nudge. What am I going to do with Joey? She does this all the time and I wind up carrying her to bed. You would think just once she would put the book down when she started getting tired. Guess I am going to have to cradle Potter in my arms and place her in bed. I don't mind all that much. It is nice to hold her for at least a little while. Not sure how but Joey seems to always go for guys who break her heart in the end. Wish she would stop falling for guys who don't deserve her. Not saying that I ever could, but if I did? You can bet I wouldn't lose Jo.**

 **Shaking my head with an exhausted breath, I lean down beside Joey," Come on, Potter. Lets get you to sleep."**

 **Rubbing at her eyes when I pick her up, Joey peeks up at me," What are you doing Witter?"**

" **Putting you into your own bed Jo.", I answer while cradling Joey in my arms. Holding her close, I make my way towards Joey's room. Pulling back the covers, I place her down before tucking her in. Leaning down, I place a harmless kiss to Joey's forehead. Turning to leave once more, I stop when Joey's hand reaches for mine. Glancing down at her hand on mine, I turn my attention to Joey. Since when does she want me to stay? Out of all the times I put Jo to bed, not once has she asked me to stay. Why should tonight be any different? Not knowing what else to do, I take a hesitant seat on the edge of Joey's bed. She is all but staring at me with a silent plea in her eyes. For what though? I don't get it.**

" **Don't go Pace.", requests Joey much to my surprise. This is a pleasant shock. She seriously doesn't want me to leave? Why? Is there something that I am missing? Not once has Joey ever asked me to spend the night with her. Is she putting a move on me? No...no that's not what this is. Joey is not coming onto me. Why the hell would she? Maybe she just wants someone beside her. Have no clue why I am over thinking things at this point. We both know that I am not going anywhere. How could I say no to an opportunity to lie beside Potter? Kicking out of my socks and shoes, I climb under the covers beside Joey. She wastes no time settling into my arms and I can't say that I mind too much.**

" **Everything alright Joey?", I ponder in a gruff tone. Her hands found their way under my shirt and Joey's finger tips are drawing circles on my chest. Her hands are soft like silk and slowly driving me wild. This girl has my heart pounding in my chest. Really have no idea what is going on. Last I checked, doesn't Joey have a boyfriend? What would he think were he to find the two of us in bed together. Is there a chance the two broke up? They have been fighting a lot. Wonder if Joey finally got tired of all the arguing. Whatever the case, what could her reasoning be for wanting me to stay? Maybe Potter just doesn't want to be alone. If that is the case, I could understand that.**

" **No. ...Hey Pacey, you think we could do that thing we sometimes do?", asks Joey with a sad smile. Watching as she grabs a book from her dresser, I sit up with Joey in my arms. She wants to read? How is this girl not tired? I am damn near beat. All I want to do is hit the hay finally, it has been a long day. I'm not about to say no to Joey, who am I trying to kid? Why would I? If she wants to read a chapter or two until she falls back asleep, guess I am alright with that. Glancing down at the book in Joey's hands, I smirk in amusement at her selection. Potter would pick Little Women, it's only one of her favorite books. Her mom used to read it to Joey all the time. Oh, maybe that is why she's upset. The anniversary of Joey's moms death is in a few short days. This would explain Potter not wanting to be alone tonight.**

" **Like you ever had to ask Jo? I see you chose Little Women, my favorite.", I assure with another kiss to Joey's forehead. This seems to cheer her up a bit as she pecks at my cheek sweetly. This catches my attention and out of reflex I turn my head. Our lips meet accidentally and a gasp escapes Joey. Closing my eyes, I wait for the slap that never comes. Peeking down at Joey, I notice a look of bewilderment in her eyes. It is safe to say neither of us saw that coming. Joey has yet to remove herself from my embrace. Am I to take this as a good sign? Really wish I knew just what the hell I were supposed to do right about now. Jo doesn't look angry or like she wants to murder me. This is a good thing right?**


	2. Burnt breakfast Witter's interrogated

_**Description: Joey and Pacey never got together, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters only the original storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Leave a review and I'll update regularly.**_

 **Living Arrangements:**

 _ **Chapter #2**_

 _ **(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Pacey that was...awkward.", confides Joey with the slightest hints of a blush. Why is she embarrassed? Potter should know that she has no reason to be. That kiss was quite possibly the best one I ever had. Joey's lips tasted like mint and strawberries, they have me all but climbing the walls wanting to kiss Potter again. Not sure if that is a possibility and I am not about to press my luck. Funny, I always wondered what it would be like to touch my lips to Joey's. Turns out it was even more incredible then I imagined it would be. Whether this ever happens again is a completely different story. It is no secret our first kiss was a slip up, why would Joey make that same mistake twice?**

" **Sorry about that Joey, I wasn't making a move on you. I promise.", I all but stammer in a nervous manner. Really wish that I hadn't of done that. ...Well, lets be honest that kiss was amazing. The only thing is, I don't know if Joey feels the same way. She hasn't asked me to leave and doesn't look agitated. Still, would it kill her to tell me what she is thinking? Joey hasn't said a word in a minute or so. Hope that I didn't just make things awkward between the two of us. That is the last thing that I want. Joey has a talent for avoiding people that she doesn't want to face. I don't want her to start dodging me.**

" **I believe you Pacey.", acknowledges Joey with a sleepy smile. Caught off guard when Joey hugs my chest gently, I let out a relieved breath when she lies her head on my chest. Great, at least now I know that she isn't upset with me. The last thing I want is to get on Joey's bad side. The two of us have grown close over the years. It is nice knowing Potter needs me. No one ever really has before, makes me want to keep her safe. Not sure what that kiss meant if anything. But I am not about to ruin whatever may or may not be happening. Joey doesn't seem to want me to leave anytime soon. That is more then fine with me, I'm not about to complain. Fine so maybe the guys were right and I am the slightest bit into Potter. They don't need to know that they're right.**

" **Lets get you to bed Potter.", I mutter in a gruff manner as I notice Joey's eyes fluttering between open and shut. We'll read another night, Potter looks worn out. Pulling the blankets over us, I hug Joey close. Closing my eyes, I bury my face into the crook of her neck. This girl is making it difficult for me to think straight. What lottery did I win where I'm able to have Josephine Potter in my arms? Wren and Ben really hit the nail on the head with their assumption. What the hell could have given away that I am slightly into Joey. Not once have I voiced an interest in her.**

" **Night Witter.", whispers Joey through closed eyes. Letting her curl up in my arms, I watch quietly as Joey falls asleep. After a while her breathing starts to slow and I know she is fast asleep. I should be asleep too but I can't stop staring at Joey or thinking about that kiss. Did it spark something for Joey too? Considering that she didn't seem the least bit upset, I am to take that as a good sign. If I could only ask Potter what that kiss meant to her my life would be a heck of a lot easier. What am I supposed to say without all but revealing that I'm interested in her?**

… **.**

 **(Next morning, Ben's pov)**

" **Why does it smell like smoke?", I ask as I make my way into the living room. Making my way into the kitchen, I smirk in amusement at sight of Joey tossing water onto the frying pan. Oh good lord, this girl is at it again? What was she attempting to cook this time? I love the girl but she's not exactly a chef. Are those supposed to be pancakes? Wow are those burnt. Hope that I am not expected to eat those. They look like hockey pucks. Since when does Joey make breakfast in the first place? Isn't that usually Pacey's department? Guessing that Witter slept in and Potter got impatient. Food does sound good currently, not what Joey burnt to a crisp though.**

" **Ben! Hey, we're good. By the way where the hell are the spatulas?", complains Joey with a frustrated sigh. That is why those pancakes burnt? Can't really fault Joey for that, then again who pours the batter before finding a spatula? Speaking of which, how should I know where one is? Pacey is the cook of the household. If anything he would know better then I would. Maybe after I help Joey clean this mess up, Witter can make us an actual breakfast. How is he still sleeping in the first place, it is almost ten in the morning. What the hell did he do stay up all night?**

" **Don't look at me, Witter is the cook Jo.", I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. Tossing away the pan cakes Joey burnt, I rinse the frying pan out. Think it is safe to say Joey does not need to be near a stove anytime soon. She tried her best at least. Hell if Joey doesn't look sexy as hell with batter smeared on her cheek and forehead. Can't say that I don't see what Witter sees in Potter. That would be a bold face lie. The girl is breath taking and amazing in every possible way. A guy would have to be blind not to notice Joey from a mile away. Still don't understand why Pacey just can't admit that he has it bad for Joey. Not like Wren or I would ever tease him about it.**

" **Alright who let Potter in the kitchen?", taunts Wren with an amused laugh before making his way into the kitchen. He too has tasted Joey's attempts to cook. Her meals might not be the greatest but we never complain for fear of hurting her feelings. Joey tries at the very least, none of the girls I ever dated cooked for me once. Not to say that Potter and I are dating because we're not. Something tells me were I to show the slightest bit of interest in Joey, Witter would slug me in the jaw. I'm not about to step on his toes. Not when I know that he clearly has a thing for Joey. Wish he would gather up the courage to ask her out already. Tired of watching him act as though he's not over the moon for the girl.**

 **Rolling her eyes at Wren, Joey gives him a light shove," If you want to live another day I would shut it Wren."**

 **Smirking when Joey swats at his chest, Wren gives a playful wink," Ooh, I love when you're feisty Jo."**

" **What did I tell you about teasing Joey, Wren? If she clocks you, I'm not taking you to the hospital for a bloody nose.", warns Pacey finally emerging from Joey's room. What, wait? Why did Witter just come out of Joey's room? Did he spend the night in there with her? They slept together? Well, fine so I know the answer to that question since Joey's a virgin. The only reason I know this is because Witter used to tease her. He eventually stopped when she threatened to kick the crap out of him. Not that that would not have been hilarious to see. Joey looks like a tough chick, I am not about to get on her bad side that much is for sure. Truth be told, I'm a little bit scared of Potter. I have seen her chew Witter out before, it's not pretty.**

" **Pacey, I was trying to make you breakfast. Where the hell are the spatulas?", exclaims Joey in an irritated manner. Watching Pacey go over to the cabinet and pull out said utensil, I hold back a chuckle. Alright, either Pacey is a wizard or clearly Joey did not look good enough. It was never hidden to begin with, Jo just had no idea where to look. This girl looks as though she wants to murder somebody. Remind me to steer clear of Joey until she calms down. I'm not trying to get smacked. Face it this girl is violent when provoked. Still have no clue what if anything is going on between these two. Why was Joey trying to make breakfast for Pacey?**

" **While I appreciate the thought Joey, maybe I'll make us all breakfast. Go clean up.", suggests Pacey while placing a soft kiss to Joey's forehead. Whoa, weird. What was that all about? Think that it is safe to say Wren and I need to have a conversation with Witter. What the hell is going on here? Why is Joey acting all...well nice towards Witter for a change? Something definitely had to of happened between those two last night. Why else would Joey be acting weird? Usually the only thing those two ever exchange is insults. What could have possibly changed over night? Is it possible Pacey finally grew a pair and made a move on Joey? This would seriously explain a lot.**

 **Glancing down at herself, Joey lets out a defeated huff," I give up, I'm done making romantic gestures."**

 **Arching an eye brow in confusion, Wren pours himself a cup of coffee," Sorry, since when are you trying to woo Witter?"**

" **I'm not...I wasn't...shut up Wren. Ugh, just forget it. I'm going to wash up.", snaps Joey in an agitated huff. Wincing when her bedroom door slams, I give a shake of my head. Poor Joey, for whatever reason she was trying to do something nice for Pacey and it bad fired. Joey has never had the urge to cook for Witter before nor any of us for that matter. Why the sudden change in attitude? Looks like Wren and I need to have a serious talk with Pacey. Find out just what the hell is going on. For his part, Pacey looks just as baffled by Potter's outburst as we are.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Nice going Wren.", I grumble with an irritated shake of my head. Thanks to this idiot Joey is upset. Last night was awkward to say the least. Apparently so was this morning. Woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes. Joey attempted to make breakfast for me. When things didn't turn out as planned Potter wasn't all too happy. Still, I don't get it. Why would Joey want to cook for me? She never has before. What is so different about this morning? These two morons are looking like they want answers. Not sure what they are glaring at me for. I didn't do anything wrong. I have no clue why she's angry with me.**

" **We need to talk Witter, whats going on between Joey and you?", questions Wren while folding his arms across his chest. What is he even talking about? There is nothing going on with Joey and I. Why would there be? Sure, we may have accidentally kissed last night, those two idiots don't know this. I'm not about to go bringing it up either. Why should it matter even if there were something going on between Potter and I? Not seeing how that is any of their business. Last nights kiss was a glitch, it wasn't meant to happen. Joey has probably put it out of her mind by now.**

" **Nothing. Potter and I are only friends, you should know this by now.", I remind with a roll of my eyes. Are these two seriously going to interrogate me right now? What are they gonna do if I don't answer their questions? Not sure what they are hoping to find out. There is honestly nothing to tell. Really all I want to do is go see if Joey is alright. Whether this is what she wants is beyond me though. The last thing I want is for Joey to be ticked off at me. Especially considering I have no idea what it is that I did wrong. One way or another I am going to figure out what is the matter with Jo.**

" **Did you or did you not kiss Joey last night?", wonders Ben with an eye brow raised and awaiting my response. Well...fuck. What am I even supposed to say? Not like I could lie to them. What if Joey were to say something to them? That kiss wasn't even supposed to happen. I never expected Joey to peck my cheek. How is it my fault she caught me off guard? Funny thing is, after our brief kiss Jo didn't seem angry or disgusted. She sort of just told me it was alright. Next thing I knew she was curled up in my arms fast asleep. I spent most the night just watching Potter sleep. It wasn't until nearly three in the morning I finally dozed off.**

" **That kiss wasn't supposed to happen, Joey caught me off guard when she pecked my cheek.", I answer in a defensive manner. Not sure why I should have to explain myself to either of them. They do not speak for Joey, she is her own person. If they have an issue...well, I could care less. I'm not going to sit here and allow these two to hurl questions my way. They don't need to know what is going on between Joey and I. It is none of their business, not that there is anything to tell. Wish I could go after Joey. It is not a smart idea though. Last thing I need is to end up slapped.**

 **Leaning forward in his seat, Wren sets his glass of orange juice down," Whoa, you and Joey kissed? Does that mean you finally told her how you feel?"**

 **Not really wanting to answer, I let out a frustrated breath," Can't say that I know what you are talking about Wren. I'm sure Jo hasn't given our brief kiss another thought. Why would she?"**

" **Why would she want to make you breakfast then? I think it meant more to her then you think Witter.", remarks Ben while making himself a sandwich. This is something I have no argument against either. Joey has lived here for a while now and not once has she ever wanted to cook for me. Why the sudden change now? Could Ben really be onto something? Talking to Joey about things clearly isn't an option currently, the girl stormed off to the bathroom to wash up. Maybe I should give her some time to calm down before I attempt having a conversation with her about our kiss and everything else. Really hope that this isn't going to make things awkward between the two of us. I like having Potter around, it is nice knowing that someone needs me and she seems to for whatever reason.**

" **Ben, I think you're reading too much into things. There is no way Potter is into me.", I brush off with a roll of my eyes. In the back of my mind even I don't believe a word I just said though. To be honest I am sort of hoping that he could be right. While I am not going to hold my breath on this, it would be nice to start something with Joey. Obviously by now it is no secret to anyone besides Potter herself that I am into her. What if she picked up on that last night though and it forced her to see me in a different light? Guess I am never going to know until I work up the nerve to talk with her about things. …**


	3. Advice needed What the hell?

_**Description: Joey and Pacey never got together, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters only the original storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Leave a review and I'll update regularly.**_

 **Living Arrangements:**

 _ **Chapter #3**_

 _ **(Joey's pov)**_

" **Ben, do you think we could talk?", I question while poking my head into his room. Pacey left a while ago to pick up a few things at the store. I have sort of been avoiding him since this morning. That kiss might have been an accident, but I felt something when our lips met and it scared the crap out of me. Pacey and I have grown close over the years, he is always there when I need him to be and I like that. Do I see him as more then a friend though? Honestly the thought has never crossed my mind. Since the other night though I have been wondering otherwise. I'm torn at this point, I don't know what am I supposed to do. I'm not ready to confront Pacey about what is going on in my head because I'm not even sure myself.**

" **Of course, whats the matter Jo?", asks Ben before making room for me to sit beside him. Taking a seat I glance down at my hands. Not even sure what I am supposed to say right now. By now I know Ben and Wren know about the brief kiss Pacey and I shared. I overheard them giving Witter the third degree while getting ready to hop in the shower. Pacey has himself all but convinced there is no possible way I could be into him. I'm not so sure that is the case anymore though. There is no denying the spark I felt when our lips met. Whats worse is that I am almost certain he felt it too. Not exactly sure what any of this means though and it has me terrified.**

" **Its no secret Pace and I accidentally kissed last night. The thing is...I felt a spark I never felt before and it has me terrified Ben.", I admit in a quiet manner. This seemed catch his attention as he glances over at me and smiles. Seriously hope that he is not about to tease me because I will cause him bodily harm. Ugh, this is so confusing. Really I should be having this conversation with Pacey but if I were to say something whose to say he wouldn't just laugh it off? While I know Pacey is not that mean, I'm not ready to have this sort of a talk with him. So here I am, coming to Ben for advice because aside from Dawson and I he is one of Witter's closest friends. He might know something that I don't.**

" **Jo, if you're asking whether I think Pace is into you the answer is yes.", affirms Ben without so much as missing a beat. How can he be so sure? When him and Wren confronted him with the idea I might be into him, Pacey all but brushed the thought off. Not even sure what to think anymore. Only thing that I know is I don't want there to be any awkward tension between Pacey and I. He is only one of my oldest friends. These last few years, I have come to trust and seek him out whenever things aren't going my way. Sort of explains how I moved in here to begin with. I came to Pacey upset with whatever jerk I had been seeing and left and he asked me to move in without so much as a second thought.**

 **Biting down on my bottom lip, I play with the hem of my shirt," How can you be so sure Ben?"**

 **Giving an amused chuckle, Ben nudges my side playfully," Aside from the fact he has despised all of your boyfriends since I have known him? How about because he has yet to deny having feelings for you was my first clue."**

" **Well, what am I supposed to do?", I inquire with a heavy sigh. Moving to sit beside Ben, I lie my head on his shoulder. Out of instinct he pulls me into his arms. I'm not expecting Ben to have an answer for me, it would be nice for his advice though. I'm so confused right now. Is there a chance I am attracted to Pacey? Up until now, I never once considered the thought but now I'm not so sure. The spark was definitely there when our lips met. There is no denying that, what does that mean though? Is it possible I am reading too much into things? I don't think that I am but I really can't be sure.**

" **I think you should sit down with Witter and hash everything out. Know what you could always do? Make him a nice lunch...just maybe nothing that requires use of the stove Jo.", taunts Ben with a wink and playful shove. Rolling my eyes with a chuckle I pounce on him. We wrestle for a bit until I finally manage to pin him. Smirking in victory, I whack Ben with a pillow. Glad that I have him as a friend, Ben gives amazing advice. Bursting out in a fit of laughter, I squirm around as he tickles me gently. Oooh I am so going to murder Ben when I break free of his hold! He doesn't know it but this is war right now. In the end I will be victorious. It's great having someone to goof around with, I feel much better then before we had our talk.**

" **You're a dead man Ben, just wait. ...Ah! Ok, ok truce.", I relent once he continues his merciless attack on me. Relieved when Ben ceases tickling me, I bear hug him and we roll around play fighting once more. After a few minutes of rough housing around, I settle back against Ben once more exhausted. Lying in his arms with a sleepy sigh, I close my eyes for a bit. Before long, I catch myself starting to nod off. Thankful when Ben wraps the two of us in his blanket, I relax and drift off to sleep for a nap.**

…

 **(Wren's pov)**

" **Hey man, you know where Potter is? she's not in her room.", I hear Pacey call after putting away the last of the groceries in the kitchen. Last I saw of her, she was rough housing around with Ben. Seems Jo went to him for advice on what to do with Witter. From the little I overheard, sounds like the girl is definitely into him. Witter should consider himself lucky at this point, Joey sure is a catch. What guy wouldn't want to wake up beside her every morning. With hopes he won't be an idiot and try to hide how he feels for Joey if she confronts him. If Pacey wants to be with her then he needs to make it known. While I don't think Ben would ever try to move in on her, its not hard to see the guy is into Joey also.**

" **Check Ben's room, the two of them were hanging out and goofing around earlier.", I offer while making myself a sandwich. It is a little after lunch time and I am starved. Really hope everything will work out between those two. It is clear Joey is conflicted about how she feels for Witter, but the girl is smitten. Pacey can deny how he feels all he wants, Ben and I aren't idiots though. The both of us have seen the way he looks at Jo. The guy all but hates every guy Joey has ever seen. He can call it being protective of her all he wants, Pacey is only fooling himself in the end though.**

…

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Hey Ben, is Potter in...oh, I see.", I mutter in a tense manner upon noticing Joey curled up in Ben's arms fast asleep. For his part Ben was about to nod off as well until he heard my voice. A brief look of panic takes over his features. Carefully sitting up so as not to wake Joey, he throws his hands up in surrender. By now it is probably obvious that I am about two seconds away from decking Ben square in the jaw. He had better not of made a move on Potter, I will not hesitate to send him to the emergency room. For all my persistent denial, Ben of all people should know that I am into Joey. This said, what the hell is he doing in bed with her? Did they sleep together? ...Well, fine I know the answer to that. Joey is not that sort of girl, she's never gone that far with a guy before. This doesn't explain what the hell she is doing asleep in his arms though. Ben had better explain and quick.**

" **Dude, I promise it is not what you're thinking Witter. You're my best friend, I could never stab you in the back like that man.", promises Ben without even missing a beat. Much as I don't want to, I believe him. Ben has no reason to lie to me, I just wish it were me holding Potter and not him. Watching as she stirs from the sound of our voices, Joey's eyes flutter open reluctantly. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Joey climbs out of Ben's light embrace and reaches for my hand. Tensing briefly when she walks into my arms, I stand there unable to move as Joey hugs me tight. Well, this is an unexpected surprise. Does this mean Potter is no longer mad at me? Something tells me if she were, there is no way she would let me hold her like this.**

" **Hey Pace, Ben was only giving me advice. Then I kicked his butt in wrestling and wore myself out. Nothing else happened, I promise.", assures Joey with a soft peck to my lips. That was unexpected, what was that for? Am I supposed to kiss Jo back? Does she want me to? I know that I want to. What does any of this mean? Could Potter want to be with me? Dear God, I hope so. Not knowing what else to do, I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Not sure what is going on here but Joey is making me wonder if she could like me just as much as I do her. If she only knew how long she has drove me up the walls without even trying. Maybe this is my opportunity to ask Potter out finally. I am not about to waste it if that is the case.**

" **That is completely false Joey! ...Ah, ah! Alright you have made your point, I cave.", yelps Ben in retreat when Joey manages to twist his arm behind his back. I can't help chuckling at the pained look on Ben's face. He should know by now Potter is more then capable of kicking the crap out of the three of us. Why else would I never dream of getting on her bad side? I once witnessed Jo deck a guy in the face for spreading a rumor they had slept together. The girl has one hell of a right hook that I do not want to be on the receiving end of. It is no wonder that I am in love with Joey, the girl is amazing. Huh, never thought that before. Without a doubt I know it is the truth though, I am in love with Joey. One day, if she is ever mine I promise to tell her exactly how much I care for her.**

…


	4. Thank God she loves me

_**Description: Joey and Pacey never got together, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters only the original storyline.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Leave a review and I'll update regularly.**_

 **Living Arrangements:**

 _ **Chapter #4**_

 _ **(Joey's pov; that evening)**_

" **Pacey, you think maybe I could sleep near you tonight?", I ask while poking my head into his room. Not waiting for an answer, I step inside and lock the door behind me. Climbing in bed beside Pacey, I soon find myself wrapped in his arms. Not sure what is going on with the two of us. Pace and I have turned a new leaf it seems. While we haven't discussed the possibility of there being an us, Witter and I have been more affectionate towards one another. Leaning up with a shy smile, I touch my lips to his. My hands sneak their way under his shirt and trace circles on Pacey's chest. His hands roam the length of my body before resting on my thighs.**

" **How is that ever a question Jo?", mumbles Pacey between kisses. I shudder when his fingertips graze just below the hem of my pajama bottoms. Hesitant he halts his exploring until our eyes meet. I offer a slight smirk and kiss his lips. Not wanting to push things further, Pacey rests his hands gently around my waist. Hugging my arms around his chest, I place soft kisses all over Pacey's face until our lips meet and I chuckle. This is not how I thought tonight would turn out. Never imagined that Witter and I would ever develop feelings for one another yet here we are. Life is funny like that I suppose. Wait until Jen, Jack and Bess find out. The three of them are going to have a field day. They always teased that Pace and I had a thing for one another. Who would have thought that they were actually onto something though.**

" **Pace...how did we end up together? Was there not a time where we couldn't stand the others company?", I ponder in amusement with a shake of my head. Pacey laughs in agreement before placing a kiss on my forehead. Whatever it is that brought the two of us together, I am not about to question it. When I look back over the years, Pacey is the one who has been there for me through all the hard times. When my mother died, the time Bess and I nearly lost the house, helping create the Potter's B &B, nearly getting suspended for kicking crap out of Matt Caulfield when he vandalized my mural, picking me up in the middle of the night when things didn't turn out how I had hoped with AJ, and allowing me to move with him when my world had been collapsing around me? Pacey didn't have to do any of those things, yet he did. I never understood why, but he was always there when I needed him to be without question. How could I have not seen what was right in front of me this entire time? Has Witter just been waiting for me to realize what he already knew? Seems that he has been waiting a long time if that is the case. I'm not about to let him wait any longer.**

" **There was, things change though Jo. I know how I feel towards you. The only question is, are said feelings mutual?", inquires Pacey with a hint of doubt in his voice. Glancing up at him, I see hurt hidden behind his eyes. He is afraid that I don't see him the way he does me? I'm here though, am I not? If I didn't want to be with Pace, then I never would have gotten so upset and confused over a kiss. He forced me to figure out how I felt, there is no denying that I am in love with Pacey Witter. Part of me now wonders if I always was and just never realized it. Whatever the case may be, I know that Pacey is the one I am meant to be with. There is nothing or no one who is going to stop us from being together. Pacey is the only one I see myself with.**

 **Touching a hand to Pacey's cheek, I nudge my face into his chest," Pacey...I'm fairly certain that I am in love with you."**

 **Letting out a breath of relief, Pacey tightens his arms around my waist gently," You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say this Jo."**

" **...I know you're the only one I want, I promise.", I confess in a low voice while my eyes meet his. Leaning over Pacey, I rifle through his dresser until I find what I am looking for. Placing a condom into his hand, I offer a shy and nervous smile. Now that we're together, I don't want to waist anytime. While I never have...before, I know that now is right. Pacey was meant to be my first and with hopes my only. Staring into his eyes, I notice uncertainty and hesitancy. Pacey doesn't know if this is the right move. I can tell without him needing to say a word that he's unsure this is the right move. Truth is, I have thought about this nearly all day. Pacey is the one I am supposed to be with and I want my first to be with him and no one else.**

" **Potter, we don't have to...", starts Pacey before I cut him off with a kiss. Slipping out of my shirt, I toss it to the floor. The look on Pacey's face right now is one of shock. Taking the condom from its wrapper, its near impossible not to notice Witter's arousal poking at my side. Handing him the condom, I wait for him to slide it on. Thankful when he does, I lie back beside him with a nervous smile. Taking Pacey's hand, I lightly pull him atop of me. Not wanting to cause me pain, he enters carefully, holding my hand the entire time. Wincing in discomfort at first, I bury my face into his shoulder. Pacey notices and starts to pull out until I stop him. Whispering into his ear that its alright and I want him to be my first, Pacey gives a hesitant nod before gently thrusting back inside me. ...Our first time was amazing, while it hurt like hell at first, Pacey was so loving and careful. Peeking up at him from under the covers, I offer an unsure smile. Wasting no time, Pacey whispers that he loves me and touches his lips to mine. Closing my eyes in content, I fall asleep nuzzled securely into his arms.**

…

 **(Pacey's pov; next morning)**

" **My my, miss Josephine Potter, I must say you have a certain glow about you this morning. Seems congratulations are in order.", greets Wren with an amused shake of his head when Joey sleepily stumbles from my room. Judging by the deadly glare she's pointing in my direction, Wren just signed my death certificate. While he may have only been talking about the fact Jo and I are finally a couple, I'm not an idiot. The agitation behind her gaze tells me that she thinks otherwise. Does Joey honestly think that I would blurt out that we had sex? I'm not a moron, can the girl not give me some credit? Hell, I may have wanted to shout it from the roof tops but I know Joey's first time was meant to be special. Without her needing to tell me, I also knew she wasn't ready for everyone to know. This said, shouldn't she give me the benefit of the doubt here? Jo has to know I would never say anything until she was ready.**

" **Pacey, what the hell? You told these idiots that we had sex?!", accuses Joey with a frustrated huff. Shielding myself from her slaps, I let out a groan when she kicks my shin. Judging by the amused looks on both Wren and Ben's face, this is an interesting development for them. Truth is, I did nothing of the sort. I completely understood without a word why Jo wanted to keep her first time between us at least for the time being. She didn't want all the questions and attention said news would bring to us, mainly her. Wren had asked if Jo and I sealed the deal, fortunately I lied and told him we hadn't. Fairly certain now that him and Ben both just figured out by Joey's outburst that I had been lying.**

 **Touching a hand to Joey's wrists to prevent anymore slaps, I place a light kiss on her lips," Jo, I swear that I said nothing. Unfortunately, you just did."**

 **Picking up a piece of bacon, Ben takes a few bites while shaking his head in amusement," Pace, we're not morons. First of all, there's bite marks on your shoulder. Secondly, its hard not to notice the scratches on your arms and thirdly? ...Well, sorry Potter but you weren't exactly quiet when you accidentally called out Witter's name last night."**

" **Oh my God, you heard that? Great, we're never having sex again Pacey J. Witter. Happy now?", exclaims Joey in a fit of agitation. While I know she's not serious, I hug Joey close against me and whisper ' I love you' into her ear. This in turn causes Joey to smile and lean into my embrace. She means the world to me. While I can understand why Jo is embarrassed right now, I don't think she has any reason to be. Our first time was special and meant a lot to me as I know it did her as well. The last thing I want is for Joey to feel ashamed of how it felt when we were together. I certainly don't. She might not admit this but I know Jo is worried about telling the others about us, specifically Dawson. For a short while they were a thing and I don't think she wants the fact we're together now to become a wedge between Dawson and I. I'm not so sure that it will though. That was a long time ago and both of them have since moved on.**

" **Joey, you're beautiful in my eyes. I just wish you knew how much I meant this.", I confide while touching my hand to her cheek gently. Grinning happily when she places gentle kisses on my chin, I let out a sigh of content. Not sure how Jo and I ever wound up together but I am not about to do anything to lose this girl. She is the only one I want to be with. Truth is I could see us some day married with a few kids. This thought alone is enough to bring a smile to my face. Not sure how I earned the love of a girl like Potter but I am not about to question what she could ever see in a guy like me. It doesn't matter, the only thing that does is Joey.**

" **In some way, I think that I do Pacey Witter. Just promise to never wreck my heart or I will have to break your jaw.", points out Joey with a smirk on her face. In her eyes I can notice a hint of hurt behind her words. Joey has been burned by a few guys. I'm hoping that those days are behind her though. I could never imagine doing anything to ever make Potter cry. Putting tears in her eyes is one thing I never want to do. If I can I'm going to make sure that never happens. All I want is to be the one who wakes up beside Potter every morning and brings a smile to her face. This is something that I know without a doubt in my heart that I am going to be able to do. Something brought Jo and I together and I am sure glad whatever it was did because she is the one I want.**

…

 _ **This is the last chapter for this story, it was meant to be short. I have others that I am updating regularly though (:**_


End file.
